Deadly Sins: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2016
by SyzygyDreamland
Summary: My submissions for the 6th bi-annual Swan Queen Week! Theme: 7 Deadly Sins. Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride. - Now complete
1. Day 1 - Lust

_Author's note: So here's my first entry for the new Swan Queen Week! I'm so excited about this! Let's say my goal for this year is to actually finish it… :)_ _  
_

 _Characters are not mine, unfortunately. I apologize in case there are any mistakes! No real timeline, hopefully somewhere in the near future. Established SQ._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina really isn't playing fair.

She knows Emma too well, knows how to push her buttons and trigger her. And she's using this knowledge right now, leaning against their kitchen counter and looking over a file.

They've had a fight the previous afternoon, over something ridiculously silly, and Regina has been giving her girlfriend the silent treatment ever since. With both of them being so stubborn and refusing to admit they may have over reacted, Regina's silent treatment has turned into a silent struggle where the first one to crack and engage with the other indirectly admits to being wrong.

And it looks like Regina has decided to speed up the game. She's standing there, in one of her sexiest mayoral outfits, trying to look oblivious and innocent but her satisfied smirk giving away how pleased she is with herself.

Regina is wearing one of her tight skirts and a revealing blouse. The slight strain on the upper buttons would be enough to drive Emma crazy, but paired with how incredible those heels make Regina's legs look and the wonders the skirt does for her already perfect ass… Emma thinks she might melt right there. Or burst into flames. One way or the other, desire will make her do something stupid, rather sooner than later. And seeing Regina's impeccably red lips do not help at all.

Regina knows how much Emma is a sucker for red lips. How much just seeing Regina like this makes Emma want to tear off their clothes and have sex right there, in their kitchen.

"Damn", Emma thinks as she absent-mindedly runs her tongue along her lips. And that's about the only semi-coherent thought she can form.

Emma knows she has to get out of there, quickly. Right now. And she is about to turn around and rush anywhere far from this room and Regina's sexiness. She's lusting after her girlfriend so much right now that she's sure Regina can feel and smell it from where she stands. And Emma really is about to leave when Regina does something to drive her over board.

She looks up at Emma and shoots her an entrancing smile that feels just right.

So Emma leaps forward, and she barely has time to groan out Regina's name before their lips come crashing together in a passionate kiss, Emma already scrambling to unbutton Regina's blouse. Thank God Henry is already at school.

As Emma gives in to her lust, she however can't miss the triumph in Regina's darkening eyes.


	2. Day 2 - Gluttony

_Author's note: My second entry for this Swan Queen Week!_

 _Characters as still not mine, I only own the idea for this vignette.  
No set timeline, sometime in the future. Established SQ._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

If you asked anyone, they would tell you that out of Regina and Emma, Emma was the bigger eater and had the bigger sweet tooth.

It was true that Emma Swan had a pretty unrivalled appetite. It was hard for anyone to match her food consumption, except maybe for their teenage son Henry, if you asked Regina (Emma maintained that there was nothing out of the ordinary in a teenage boy eating half a roasted chicken to himself, while Regina could not wipe the shocked and mildly disgusted look off her face).

Emma would eat pretty much everything with appetite, but there was absolutely no stopping her when it came to junk food –or, as Emma called it, "food worth risking coronary disease". She would eat more than you thought possible, and after that she'd even eat some more. The number of bear claws and grilled cheese sandwiches she ate on a standard week was enough to make any mere mortal dizzy.

Yes, it was pretty obvious to anyone and everyone that Emma Swan was probably some kind of walking stomach, and no one, absolutely no one, would ever have suspected that Regina could rival her girlfriend wherever food was concerned.

They were wrong.

Regina Mills had a secret sweet tooth that almost no one knew about. It had taken her girlfriend months to figure it out, and she was not exactly sure whether Henry knew the extent of it.

She could not control herself whenever mint ice cream was presented to her.

Not any kind of mint ice cream, just the one with chocolate chips.

She could easily eat a couple full tubs of this ice cream in just one sitting. The first time Emma had seen her do it, even she had felt a little bit queasy by the time Regina had reached the half of the second tub. She hadn't meant to spy on Regina, really. She'd come home earlier than planned and, when she'd seen Regina sitting alone at the kitchen table and enthusiastically digging into the ice cream, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her.

Regina had this child-like enthusiasm written on her face, and the small grin at the corner of her lips was truly adorable to Emma. She didn't often have the opportunity of seeing Regina so relaxed, and so Emma could not prevent a smile from creeping across her own lips. But she'd stayed there a few moments too long, and Regina had spotted her by the time she finished the second tub.

Regina immediately jumped to her feet, blushing like mad and looking so embarrassed Emma immediately regretted spying on her. There was, however, something slightly amusing in the way Regina tried her hardest to look threatening, despite the blush and the ice cream spoon still in her hands, as she pointedly stared at Emma and asked that she never told anybody about it.

The small incident was soon laughing matter between the two women, and they'd regularly treat themselves to movie and snack nights, where Emma munched on (really) anything and Regina wolfed down her ice cream.

The good times, however, came to a halt as Regina got pregnant and her cravings for mint ice cream intensified. She would now only accept one brand, sending Emma to the store day and night to get some of the precious food. It took Emma to break into the store in the middle of the night (for the second time) and get caught by her father (for the first time) before she finally relented to ordering whole pallets of the ice cream online and buying a larger freezer.


	3. Day 3 - Greed

_Author's Note: My third entry for the 6th Swan Queen Week!_

 _Still don't own the characters or the general storyline, only took them for a spin in this snippet. This one's even more analytical of the characters than what I ususally write, so apologies in case it sucks, but I had it set in mind for a while and thought it was worth a try.  
_

 _No clear timeline, but set sometime after season 5. Established SQ._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Out of all their similarities, one of the most significant Regina Mills and Emma Swan had in common was how greedy they were in some aspects of life. They had both longed for things more ardently than anyone else in Storybrooke, and that alone meant something.

Emma had always wanted to be loved, to feel like she belonged. Her greed for acceptance had even gotten her to steal alongside Neal, and put up with what she referred to as "all this Savior shit", even when it clearly exhausted her more than anything, and only because her parents kept repeating to her that she was this Savior, and that others needed her. Maybe, just maybe, if she was the Savior everyone expected of her, then they'd keep her around.

Just like Emma, Regina had also always wanted to be loved. Like Emma, she'd looked for a home most of her life. When this happy ending had seemingly been taken away from her, she'd shut everyone out and turned her greed for love into a passion for power. If she wasn't loved, at least she would be feared. She would be the most powerful queen the Enchanted Forest had ever known, and that would have to be enough of a happy ending. She'd done exactly the same thing after the curse transported them to Storybrooke, and even after she had Henry. Maybe, just maybe, if people were afraid of what she might do as the Evil Queen, then she'd still be in control and could give herself a happy ending.

Their respective greed converged one night, when they both stopped fighting the feelings they had for each other – feelings they'd learned to accept, and even like. From that moment on, Emma had found her home, and Regina had found her happy ending. There was no reason for them to long for anything, or at least there shouldn't have been.

But the truth is, Regina and Emma grew even greedier after they got together.

They could not get enough gestures of affection, whether big or small. It seemed as though Emma always wanted to sneak more kisses along Regina's neck, no matter where they were. It seemed as though Regina always longed to hold Emma's hand even just a second longer than what other typical couples did around town. It seemed as though they absolutely needed to be close to each other at every moment, and to share as many "I love you"s as possible.

And even though that made people around town chuckle (starting with Snow and Charming) or roll their eyes (starting with Henry, who was "more than cool" with it but wished his moms would save all the mushy kissing and eye-making for home and not in front of anyone, including his friends), Emma and Regina could not care less: now that they'd found each other, they only longed for each other's love and company, and not for a distant ideal anymore. And nothing could have been better.


	4. Day 4 - Sloth

_Author's Note: My 4th entry for this Swan Queen Week!_

 _Still don't own anything but my imagination (and a certain little someone guest starring in there!).  
_

 _Set in the further future (as in a few years down the road). Henry's age is vague on purpose, so that could make it slightly AU, depends how you decide to read it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina should have already been up, getting breakfast ready and starting her first load of laundry for the day. On a weekday, she would have hurried to get everyone ready and out on time, and on a Saturday she would have been putting the finishing touch to the shopping list and checking the children's schedule for the upcoming week.

But that Sunday, Regina didn't feel like leaving her bed, not yet.

When she had woken up that morning, she had looked at her still sleeping wife, as she did every morning. Seeing Emma so peaceful as she slept put a smile on Regina's face, and she was about to get up when she heard hushed voices and footsteps in the corridor. A couple seconds later, the door slammed open and small brown-haired tornado ran across the room and launched herself on the bed.

Emma didn't stir, but that wasn't surprising; she could sleep through anything. A tornado could blow the house away and Emma still wouldn't wake. As the little girl proceeded to climb on Regina, pressing her little hands almost painfully all over Regina's chest and face, Regina looked up at her Henry, standing in the doorway and running a hand through his hair. Obviously, his little sister had woken him and forced him out of bed. He slowly made his way to the side of the bed and sat there.

The little girl had barely finished climbing over Regina that she literally jumped on Emma. As she landed on top of her other mother, she exclaimed "Good morning!" and let out a piercing shriek.

Emma awoke with a start and mumbled something that sounded like "Good morning". The little girl squirmed a little bit as she was trying to settle between her mothers, and Henry had slowly taken the empty space at the end of the bed to stretch out his legs.

Wrapping one arm around her daughter, Regina gestured for him to come closer.

Huddled together on the bed, they stayed there in silence, half-asleep and content to simply be in each other's company.

Regina knew this could not last eternally. Things were never that quiet and easy around their house. Storybrooke never stayed that peaceful and things were never that simple. Soon, Henry would be too old to want to cuddle with his family, and Emma and Regina's little girl would also find better things to do. These rare lazy Sunday mornings would stop, without a warning and they wouldn't notice it at first, just like Regina had not realized, when she had last picked up and carried Henry, that it would be the last time she did.

But, with her daughter wrapping herself around her arm like a sloth, Henry drifting back to sleep and Emma beaming at her, Regina found it hard to worry about those things.


	5. Day 5 - Wrath

_Author's Note: My 5th entry for the Swan Queen Week, Winter 2016 edition!_

 _Set sometime in the future, established SQ. Henry, the Charmings and a few Storybrooke people guest starring ;)_

 _Still don't own anything but the words I typed._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina and Emma's fights are _loud_ , to say the least. When they argue, they yell and sometimes, a few non valuable objects are broken. Regina is particularly vocal, chasing after Emma who just stormed out of the room until Emma snaps and turns around, yelling at Regina herself.

They never hurt each other physically. Emma would never admit it, but the fight they had in that hospital storage room when Henry was in a coma scarred her: she'd never thought she could be so violent with another person, and she would never forget the brief look of fear on Regina's face when she'd pushed her into this supply shelf. Emma vowed that she'd never scare Regina so much again, that she'd never again have to see this look on Regina's face.

Their fights were pretty spectacular, and people who witnessed them were often taken aback. Snow, who was in the room with baby Neal when a fight broke out, had taken the baby in the next room before coming to stand between the two women (her intervention had been greeted by an extremely angry "Why don't you mind your own business, Snow? Or are you still as infuriatingly meddling as when you were younger?" from Regina and a "Yeah Mom, stay out of it" from Emma). Charming, who'd been entering the sheriff station and hearing the echoes of the fight, had rushed in to check that everyone was alright, to which Regina had rolled her eyes before starting another tirade. Granny had even threatened to kick the two women out of the diner as they came in arguing, and Archie had slipped "If you want counseling, you've got my number" before slipping away to avoid Regina and Emma's combined wrath.

However, no matter how surprising these fights can be, Henry knows they're nothing to be worried about. As long as he can hear his mothers, everything is fight. They're both incredibly stubborn and quick-tempered, so of course they're bound to argue, most of the time for insignificant things. The real fights, the scary ones, are quiet, when Regina talks unbelievably coldly and Emma drives away in the yellow bug. These ones are rare, but they've happened a few times, and each time they've made Henry's stomach drop and twist with worry.

When Henry comes home from school, one Thursday, he notices both of his moms' cars are already back in front of the house. He quickly gets inside and drops his school bag and keys, shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his shoes. He's about to call out for his mothers when he hears Regina's voice in the living room.

"You've done _what_ now, Miss Swan?"

Regina's voice is dangerously low, and Henry gulps.

"Come on, Regina, it's only a movie? Why do you refuse to watch it?" Emma's playful tone has Henry raising an eyebrow, and he pops his head through the doorframe. His moms are standing in front of the TV, Emma waiving a DVD in front of Regina, who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at the DVD as if it has personally offended her. Henry squints his eyes to check out the name of the movie, a smile immediately spreading on his face as he recognizes the cover. He steps into the room, shaking his head, and greets his moms before plopping down on the couch.

This is going to be interesting.

"Snow White, Miss Swan? Really? And you wonder why I won't watch it?"

Emma's smug smile infuriates Regina, and she quickly bursts.

"I refuse to watch this grotesque impersonation of myself! You'd better bring that DVD back to the store or chuck it into the nearest trashcan before I fireball it! Really, Emma, I can't believe…!"

Henry sits back and picks up his comic book from the coffee table, smiling as he hears Regina's rambling. He knows they're in for more bickering, and, while he wouldn't necessarily like to be the one facing Regina's wrath, he can't help but find this whole situation funny.


	6. Day 6 - Envy

_Author's Note: Here's my 6th entry (already!) for the Swan Queen Week - Seven Deadly Sins!_

 _Still don't own the characters nor the show._

 _Set a couple years down the road, established SQ._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina knew what it meant to be envious. She'd spent most of her life envying others, who lived their happy and simple lives while she was struggling with, and finally giving into darkness. Maybe her envy had reached the point of her sister's, she thought one day, after dealing with a particularly vindictive Zelena.

Regina envied Snow and David for finding happiness and their True Love on the first try, while she had lost Daniel and had seen her life go downhill from there. She envied Ruby because, no matter how overbearing Granny could be, she loved her granddaughter more than anything, when Regina's mother had sold her off to the king and made her life even more miserable. She envied Rumplestiltskin, who had been essentially forgiven by the whole town when people still suspected her any time something remotely strange happened. She envied Maleficent, who had managed to rekindle her relationship with her estranged daughter in the blink of an eye, when her own relationship with Henry, still precarious, had taken her so long to start mending. She envied Hook, who got to spend so much time with Emma and was starting to win Henry over (and Regina couldn't help but feel like when Baelfire had been in Storybrooke – this extra parental figure would, one day or the other, take Henry away).

She'd worked very hard on her envy and, with time, she'd been able to slowly get past it, at least on the surface. Now that she and Emma were together, that her relationship with the Charmings was civil at worse, friendly at best, and that Henry was back living with her (and Emma) full time, she felt happier than ever, and it was easier for her to put her past aside.

But that fragile peace of mind was broken some day, yet again by the two idiots.

Snow and David had come at the mansion for dinner, bringing baby Neal with them. The evening had gone smoothly, everyone complimenting Regina on her cooking and passing little Neal around (Regina had to admit that she had a soft spot for the toddler). Right after dessert, however, Snow's announcement had changed everything. She and David had looked at each other secretively, and they had both smiled as Snow blurted out that she was pregnant.

Once over their surprise, both Emma and Henry had leapt out their seats to congratulate the couple, while Regina had remained rather stoic, congratulating them coolly. She remained distant until after the Charmings had left and the family had gone to bed.

Over the next few days, Regina had looked different to Emma. She was now sure that there was something upsetting her girlfriend, so she abruptly asked, one night, as they had just gotten to bed.

Regina had tried to diffuse the question, turning around to fluff the pillow and smooth the comforter, but Emma had kept her gaze on her until the silence became too uncomfortable for both of them.

Regina had sighed and looked out the window, pointedly avoiding Emma's eyes.

"It's your parents."

"My parents? What have they done this time?" Emma asked, immediately getting into defensive mode. Things had been better between Regina and her parents, but there were always changing of the three of them reverting to their old ways and going back to hating each other.

"They are having a _baby_ , Emma."

There was so much hurt in Regina's voice. Something immediately clicked in Emma, and she felt her heart sinking to her stomach.

Seeing a single tear roll down Regina's cheek, Emma cupped her girlfriend's face and wiped it away. She tried to get Regina to look at her. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for Regina, seeing other couples go on having children when she'd told her she had cursed herself childless. Knowing that getting pregnant easily when she couldn't must have been one of the most painful reminders of her past, Emma thought.

Regina eventually looked at Emma, and she didn't have to say a word for Emma to feel what Regina had felt for the past few days. She could see the pain Regina had endured, the tugging at her heart and twisting of her stomach, the sensation that her hear might burst or crumble at any moment and how much it hurt to fake smiles whenever she saw Snow, David or anyone talking about the latest addition to the Charming family.

Instinctively, Emma pulled Regina into a hug. As she felt her girlfriend's tears soaking through her T-Shirt, Emma rubbed circles in her back and murmured soothing words in her ear.

Regina finally spoke, a handful of pained words that shook Emma from the inside.

"I just really want to have more children with you, Emma."

Behind the hurt, there was so much love in Regina's words that Emma felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter around Regina before reciprocating the statement.

If Regina wanted a baby, she'd find a way to give her one.


	7. Day 7 - Pride

_Author's Note: My 7th and last entry for this Swan Queen Week…! I can't believe it's over already. It's been a great ride, and I'd like to thank all of you for reading, and to lacepriest and dennie 99617 for following this story. It means the world to me._

 _You can read this like the distant continuation of yesterday's post, or as something completely independent. You can even link all the posts together if you want, I think they could fit together pretty well :) I still own nothing, except for my very own little Swen baby.  
_

 _Set in the future, established SQ. Swan-Mills family feels included._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Any parent is proud of their child. At least, that was the case in Storybrooke. Every school fair, every sporting event, every celebration was the occasion for children to show off their talents and for parents to adoringly babble about their offspring's achievements.

Regina and Emma were no exception to that rule. They knew for sure that they had raised healthy, emotionally balanced, intelligent and beautiful children, and that no other child could take them on in any competitive setting. A spelling bee contest, a soccer game, a math test, a talent competition? Henry and Dana had it covered.

For a long time, Regina and Emma had been persuaded that being proud of their children meant celebrating their victories, whether big or small. It meant shedding a couple of tears at Henry's high school graduation and framing his letter of acceptance to Boston College. It meant cheering for each and every of Dana's goal at her soccer games and taking pictures of her from every angle (and sending them to Snow and David, who were at least patient enough not to comment on the number of pictures). It meant proudly displaying each and every of the children's trophies, medals and diplomas anywhere and everywhere in the house.

Pride, however, suddenly gained a different meaning for them.

Dana came home from school one day, visibly upset by something that she refused to talk about. She'd quickly gone up to her room, and as Regina went upstairs to check on her she heard he speaking on the phone. As she pressed her ear to the bedroom door, Regina realized Dana was speaking with Henry, which was surprising in itself: now that he was back from college and lived in his own apartment in Storybrooke, Dana rarely spoke to him on the phone since she hung out with him almost every single day.

"No, it's just that… I know, Henry, but I don't w ant to upset them! It's not their fault!"

Regina could hear her daughter was fighting off tears, and she felt her stomach twisting. What could be upsetting her little girl so much?

After a pause (Henry must have been saying something); Dana spoke up again. This time, it was clear that she was crying.

"I don't know why I'm reacting this way. I don't even want to go to that stupid dance anyway!"

That's when Regina understood. The school was organizing a father-daughter dance at the end of the month, and all students were invited, an idea of non other than Snow White. Regina clenched her teeth and cursed under her breath. Stepping away from the door, she went to look for Emma.

Days went and gone. Regina had calmed down since overhearing Dana's conversation with her brother: Dana had never expressed any sadness or resentment over having two mothers and no father, and there was not much of a reason to think she would be so distraught by the dance. But, as it appears after Emma and Regina's conjoint investigation, all of Dana's friends were going and she was feeling left out. Emma had suggested asking David to take her and turn the night into a "girl and any male family member" dance, but Regina had pointed out that David would be taking his own daughter to the dance. Holly was a year older than Dana, and as a student of the school she had of course been invited as well.

While Emma and Regina had resigned to seeing their daughter sulk until the big day and gad planned to make the evening into the biggest girls' night they'd ever had, they didn't know that their son had other plans.

That's why, on a Friday night, they'd be pleasantly surprised to find Henry in the living room, dressed in a fancy suit and even wearing a tie. Dana had laughed out right upon seeing him dressed like this, up until the point she had realized what exactly Henry was doing there.

Dana squealed with delight when he told her to go get dressed, that he was taking her to the dance, and to Hell with those who'd argue he wasn't her dad: he was her big brother, and if she wanted to go to this dance, then he'd damn right take her.

Regina had gone upstairs with Dana to help her get ready, taking an impressive number of pictures in the process (it was, after all, Dana's first dance). When she and Dana had gone back downstairs, with the little girl dressed into a beautiful dark purple dress and her hair half-up, Emma's throat tightened and Henry winked at his sister.

As they sent their children off to the dance, Emma taking Regina's hand into her own, both women felt immensely proud of their children. They may have raised two intelligent and gifted children, both particularly beautiful (Emma's saying) and promised to a great future (Regina's saying), but they had also succeeded in raising an incredibly kind son, who had just taken out his ten-year-old sister (who'd been so thoughtful she didn't want to bother her mothers with what she called "this whole dad thing") without even being asked to. In that moment, no trophies or good grades mattered, but only the smile on both of their kids' faces as Henry opened the car door for his little sister.

Yes, Emma and Regina had definitely raised good children and, in that moment, they couldn't help but be at least a little bit proud of themselves.


End file.
